


When The Wind Blows And The Time Flows

by R0cketR1derX



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0cketR1derX/pseuds/R0cketR1derX
Summary: Arthur is dead. Somehow he ended up in heaven.





	When The Wind Blows And The Time Flows

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story! So don't hate too much! <3

(This is my first story and I don't really know what I'm doing.. I didn't know the name of Johns horse! So I googled it but I'm not sure!! Enjoy!!)

The last thing Arthur remembered was Micah stabbing him. And that Dutch did not believe him when he said that Micah was a rat. He felt betrayed and alone. 'Where am I?' Arthur got up and walked around, he saw a bench in the corner of the building and he sat down on it. Why was he so tired? He lay down and fell asleep. 

Dutch sat at the bar in Valentine and drank Kentucky Bourbon, he felt miserable. What had he done to his gang, to Arthur! His own goddamn son! He hasn't slept for days, but sleep means nightmares... After the sixth drink, Dutch passed out. He saw Arthur, his sweet boy. Oh god, he missed him so much. He missed his precious boy. Dutch wanted to cry, Arthur was dead and it was his fault. He knew Micah was manipulating him, but he didn't stop Micah or himself. Now, he has lost everything. No one cared about him anymore. 

'Dutch Van Der Linde, get up!' A voice shouted. Dutch opened his eyes and he saw John Marston. 'Son? W-what are you doing here?' John helped Dutch up and they walked to John's horse, Old Boy. 'Where is The Count?' John asked. Dutch stared at the ground. 'He's dead.' John stared at him like he was crazy. 'What, how?' Dutch smiled sadly. 'Micah killed The Count...' John whistled his horse and they both climb on it. 'Where are you taking me?' Dutch asks. 'Beecher's Hope, my house, so don't try to rob it.' Dutch laughs a little. 'I'm a wanted man! I can't show myself anywhere!' 

Three days had passed since Arthur woke up in this strange cabin. He was bored, and he missed his gang. Yesterday, the door of the cabin opened, but Arthur didn't go outside.  
Maybe later, he thought. He wasn't tired anymore but he still sleeps a lot. He didn't want to be awake, to face the fact that he died. Blessed are those who hunger and thirst  
for righteousness...  
Dutch woke up in a nice room, he was tired and he had a hangover. He groaned and got up. He walked out of the room and sat down at the table. 'Mornin' Dutch.' John said. 'Goodmornin' son.' Dutch murmured. 'How are you feeling?' John asked. Dutch looked at him and laughed, a sad, empty, laugh. 'How do you think I'm feeling? My son is dead and I have lost my gang, my family!' Dutch buried is head in his hands. 'It's going to be okay..' John said. 'If you need me, I'm outside, Abigail will be downstairs soon.'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I tried! I'm going to continue this later!


End file.
